


Couples Massage

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly go undercover at a couple's massage therapist. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Posted January, 2015.

**Molly:** Just relax.

**Sherlock:**... I can't

**Molly:** Then at least be quiet okay?

**Sherlock:** I don't see why it matters.

**Molly:** *huffing; is about to sit up, but reconsiders it* You're good at observing. That is why we're here. So do that. For approximately the next hour, eh?

**Sherlock:** *sighs loudly* Fine.

**Masseuse:** *enters* Alright guys. My name is Delia and this is Sandra.

**Sherlock:** *mutters inaudible comment*

**Masseuse:** We'll just be going through a light massage for the next 55 minutes. If you would like us to adjust the pressure, just ask. Are there any areas of interest or questions you have for us?

**Molly:** I have some shoulder pains from tennis *in a slightly different voice*

**Sherlock:** Really? *turns head to the side*

**Molly:** *faces him and grimaces*

**Sherlock:** Right. Sorry. Yes, my girlfriend plays an awful lot of tennis which causes muscle strain and swelling.

**Masseuse:** Understood sir.

~begins massage~

**Sherlock:** Speaking of which, is shoulder discomfort a popular problem here?

**Masseuse:** I'm sorry?

**Molly:** *mentally face palms* Nothing. Can you increase the pressure on my back?

**Masseuse:** Certainly.

**Sherlock:** *turns head towards Molly again*

**Masseuse:** If you could just leave your head, face down on the head rest sir, we can continue.

**Sherlock:** *follows the length of Molly's exposed back, before complying*

**Masseuse:** Ok. Now if you could roll over onto your back while I hold the sheet up, please.

**Molly:** Sure.

**Sherlock:** Is it my turn to roll over as well?

**Masseuse:** No sir. It's for her shoulder problems. Please lay back down.

**Molly:** *breathes out hard*

**Masseuse:** Is everything fine? I can reduce the pressure?

**Molly:** No. It's perfect actually. Maybe a bit harder on the right.

**Masseuse:** Of course.

**Sherlock:** *eyeing Molly in peripheral vision* I as well.

**Masseuse:** Certainly sir.

**Sherlock:** Ow! *flashes Molly a forced smile when she glances over*

**Masseuse:** Ok. We have now come to the end of your massage today. We'll step out of the room so you can get changed and we'll be right outside when you are ready. *leaves*

**Sherlock:** *snaps in a hushed tone* Why didn't you let me question them any farther? We've learned nothing.

**Molly:** I disagree.

**Sherlock:** What?

**Molly:** Nothing. Nothing. *muttering to self* Just that someone can't handle a little bit of pressure.

**Sherlock:** *glares*

**Molly:** *looks away; pulling up the sheet over her chest* Are you going to close your eyes yet so I can change.

**Sherlock:** Mhm.

**Molly:** *sits up from the massage tables and begins to dress* Don't worry about the questioning.

**Sherlock:** Why? That's the whole reason we are-

**Molly:** Eyes!

**Sherlock:** *turns away* Sorry, but how are we going to confirm the suspect's affiliation? We'll have to come back again and maybe hack into the computer or-

**Molly:** Just let me, okay?

**Sherlock:** *hesitant* Fine. Are you done now?

**Molly:** Almost! *walks out ahead of Sherlock; handing a water back to him*

**Masseuse:** I hope you are satisfied with your massage. If you could fill out an evaluation card, that would be most appreciated.

**Molly:** Ok. Will do. You were excellent, by the way. Davenport was right.

**Masseuse:** Oh! He suggested us?

**Molly:** *smiling; flicks a grin across to Sherlock* Oh, yes.

**Masseuse:** *smiles* Hope to see you two back again, then. You can meet the receptionist up front to pay.

**Molly:** Thanks. *to Sherlock* See?

**Sherlock:** *Eyes Molly as she walks to the front desk* Mm. Yes, I did -do. I understand.

**Molly:** Good. I told you we wouldn't have to come back again.

**Sherlock:** *eyes downcast with a hint of sarcasm* Great.


End file.
